The Gap Year
by Gemsy
Summary: Ianto and the gang have finished college, and have a year to what they like. Where will go, who will they meet and will the year end? Rated M for later scenes in story
1. Chapter 1

When Ianto Jones and the gang step off the plane in America, they don't know anyone, or how the year will end up.

The Gap Year

Five minutes to go and it was the end of term for Ianto, Owen, and Tosh the end of college life as they knew it. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for the bell to ring, the sound of freedom, no more stressing out, staying up late to finish essays, and studying for exams. A whole year awaited them. The count down began…..5...4...3...2...1... And no sooner did the bell sound the whole class shot up ran to the entrance of college, screaming, laughing, cheering……….FREEDOM.

'So, guys, we're free, what we going to do?' Tosh asked with excitement in her voice.

' Well I was thinking of sitting on my arse and doing sod all, basically' owen said sarcastically

' So no change from usual then' replied Ianto, as he laughed and pushed Owen

'Haha, such the comedian,' Owen grinned, 'what about you then, any plans?'

'Well……' Ianto started' ….I was thinking of doing something completely different and crazy'

'Really, like what, do tell' Tosh said looking at Ianto in puzzlement.

'Well, you know how I told you's ages ago, that I won a prize on one of these scratch

Cards? Well I got the a letter the other day from the company, and…… I am now the proud owner of a luxury holiday home!….. In America!!'

'Shut, the hell up,!!' both Tosh and Owen said in unison

'Seriously, no word of a lie, I've seen the pictures, spoken to the company manager in person, even did some background checks , and spoken to some others who won as well, it's the real deal'

'So when you planning on going?' Tosh questioned.

'Well, I need to sort out the flights, see if there's anything cheap, but the prices are ridiculous, but if I had _two others_ travelling with me……..'

' What, like, the_ two best MATES_ you have standing listening about this lush, fantastic, life changing opportunity…… hell I would definitely be up for it!! Owen answered as he hugged Ianto

'What you think Tosh, sound like a plan?'

'I would love to Ianto!!'

'Great, this is going to be amazing, the company manager said that there will be someone to meet us when we land in America, kind of travel rep, and they'll take us to the house, and anything we need we just need to call'

After the excitement had passed an the realism set in, Ianto, Owen and Tosh were straight onto the internet, looking for some good prices, and to go as soon as possible.

After a good few hours, and the right price found, they hit the 'submit' button, and it was done, 3 tickets, 4 weeks time, and they'll be heading off.

'America, here we come!'

There was a lot to do over the next coming weeks for the Ianto and the group, passports needed to be checked, clothes shopping to be done, money be exchanged, and to collect the tickets.

No sooner had all this been done, the 4 weeks had arrived. It was early, to early, but they all had a great reason to get out of bed at such a deathly hour.

Tosh and Owen made there way to Ianto's, he made them a coffee, as it was needed, badly, he then called for a taxi, and within half an hour, they we on their way to the airport.

They we're the first one's to arrive, so no queuing, passports at hand along with tickets and luggage and they straight through at the check in desk, no hassle.

'I don't know about you, but I'm bloody starving' said Owen

'Your always hungry, but for once, I'll agree with you' laughed Tosh

'Make that 3, come on this place looks open, we've got plenty time to look around later'

As they took their seats, a young woman, who looked half asleep, came up to them and introduced herself.

'Good morning, my name's Gwen, and I'll be your waitress for this morning, can I take your orders please?'

'Good morning, _Gwen!' _Owen answered with a flirtatious tone, as he usually does to the women

'Could we have 3 full English breakfasts, 3 coffees please, with cream, thanks gorgeous' and winked as he gave back the menu.

She blushed as she received the menu.

'Ah yeah, no problem, be right over with your drinks' Gwen answered, whilst blushing

'No chance, mate, did you not see the engagement ring on her finger' Ianto pointed out.

'God loves a tryer' Owen answered sarcastically

'Anyway, back to America, what we going to do when we get there, I mean we've got a year, so we need money'

'Tosh is right, job hunting seems a good place to start' Owen replied

'Look, we've got enough money to last 3-4 weeks between us, maximum, we can sort that out when we get settled, I'm sure there will be jobs going, there has to be'

Breakfast was being served, and the 3 of them tucked in, not saying a word, as they we're hungry, and as they did, Ianto thought to himself that his friends were right, they did need money, the one most important thing and he missed it out.

Once breakfast was over, they paid Gwen, and headed out, they only had an hour before take off, so they grabbed a few thing, magazines and books, then they heard over the speaker that their flight was now boarding so made there way down to the departure lounge, produced their tickets and boarding cards.

The plane was huge, yeah OK they'd been on holiday before, but not in a plane like this; An airbus, double decker, they walked through first class, they had what looked like beds, with their own TV set, slide out screens to have some privacy, internet access.

'We need to upgrade next time Ianto' Owen whispered

'Too right' he replied

Once they'd passed through first class, they reached their seats, and to be honest it wasn't that bad, 3 seats to themselves by the window, they even had their own TV set, and choice of movies, everything you needed for a 10 hour flight.

They got settled, seatbelts fastened, seats on tables in the upright position, and they were off.

This had to be the best flight, everything catered, even the drinks were free, they had been fed twice, most of them had slept the rest of the flight, most of the flight for that matter, and before they knew it, they were in another time zone.

It was busy when they stepped of the plane, but it wasn't over yet, customs was still to come, which took up an hour, but finally they were through and the bags had been collected.

'So, how do we know who we're looking for, what's this person look like' Owen said with half a yawn.

No sooner did he say it, Ianto caught his name on a board

'Maybe they guy holding a board up with, "Jones, Ianto Jones" on might know' he

pointed.

They made there way over to the tall, young man, who had brown hair, styled and spiked over the fringe, and a great tan. He was wearing dark trousers, and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and, in Ianto's opinion, was very cute.

'Hi, I'm Ianto Jones, this is Owen Harper and Tosh Sato'

'Hey, how are you, I'm Jack Harkness, of Torchwood Accommodations, how was the

flight?'

'Not to bad thank you, but exhausted,' Tosh answered

'Yeah could do with a few extra hours sleep' Ianto said as he looked at Owen

'Oh yeah, long haul flights can be killer, well grab your things and we'll head out to the car, and to your new place'

They stepped outside, to find this huge, black SUV with Torchwood Accommodations written on the side.

'WOW' came 3 voices from behind Jack.

'Pretty cool, huh, come lets go, its not to far from the airport, half an hour max'

Tosh and Owen jumped into the back of the car, whilst Ianto took the front, as they waited for Jack to put the bags in the boot of the car. As he sat there he couldn't stop thinking of him, god damn it, he'd only just met the guy

They drove for what seemed hours, but then again is was rush hour, they past busy streets with people leaving their work places, and heading home for the weekend. In the back of his head, Ianto was thankful of his friends to join him, he couldn't imagine doing something like this on his own, but how could _they_, they only had enough money for 3 weeks, so where do they start, one things for sure is to get some sleep, the unpacking can wait for the time being.

Eventually they pulled up to the house, it was massive, compared to what they are used to. It was a 3 story building, front garden, large reception area, very spacious on the outside, inside was amazing. Inato looked around taking in every detail of the place. He then finds himself upstairs along with Owen and Tosh.

'So who's having which room?'

Tosh took the one overlooking the front garden, Owen decided on the one nearest the bathroom, even though they all had en-suits, which left Ianto the room overlooking the back garden, and what a view he had. He opened the back door and stepped out onto the balcony, a gentle breeze brushed past him, the afternoon sun hitting his face and the smell of freshly cut grass, he was in heaven.

As he stood there looking out he didn't realise he was being watched.

'Beautiful, isn't it, the view I mean'

Ianto jumped as he turned around seeing the gorgeous American standing at the doorway, arms folded across his chest watching with a fantastic smile.

'Eh, yeah, amazing, I still can't believe I'm hear.'

'Neither can I' Jack replied as he stepped upto Ianto and looked him the eyes. They stood there staring at each other, then he realised where he was, and cleared his throat.

'I wasn't sure what rooms you'd be having so I've left your bags on the landing'

'Thank you Jack'

'Anytime'

'Look this is my number, give me a call if you need anything or want to go somewhere, or if you just want a chat'

'I will and again thanks'

As Jack left the room Ianto lay down on the bed, exhausted from the flight. 'God damn it Ianto', he thought to himself, 'you've only been here a few hours and you've bloody fallen for the guy, he is very handsome, got to give him that'

Over the next few hours everything had been unpacked and put away, and Ianto Tosh and Owen had a good look around the place.

Owen came across a door in the reception area, which looked out of place, he opened it thinking it would just be a coat room. A light came on, and he found steps that led down to a large basement. It had been converted into what looked like an entertainment room, large TV on the wall, bar area, music system and a large seating area, 'Now this is more like it!' Owen said to himself.

Tosh was in the garden, she walked on the path that lead her past the pool, and took her towards the flower garden, everything was in full bloom, and there was a vegetable garden too, she carried on to the bottom, where she discovered the hot tub, it was out the way and sectioned off, she then headed past the patio area with a large table and chairs, heat lamps and candles. As she looked back upto the house she saw Ianto in the kitchen.

This was his domain, he admired the smooth black and cream marble benches, there was a large cooker, with eight burners and an American style fridge freezer, which was jam packed of food, as were the cupboards, plenty to last for a while, he turned around to see his shiny new toy, a coffee maker.

He started straight away to get the hang of the machine and made the coffees, the smell attracted the attention of Owen and Tosh who came back into the house and began to make the dinner. It was a good atmosphere and they were settling in well considering it was their first night. They sat themselves at the dinning table and the conversation carried on

'This place is absolutely amazing, its even got an entertainment room in the basement' Owen said

'I really still can't believe we are here, Jack gave me his number and said we should call him if we need anything, so I was thinking having a lazy morning then maybe in the afternoon have a tour of the area'

'Sounds great, we should ask him if he knows any places that are looking for staff, as we will need to work' Tosh pointed out

Yeah mate, I don't mind what it is as long as we get paid'

'Definitely, I'll ring him tomorrow and get it sorted'

They finished of the meal and sat in the living room for a bit then all headed off to bed, and as Ianto lay there all he could think about was Jack; his hair, his smile, that jaw line, them blue gray eyes and his scent. God he was sexy as hell and Ianto was falling big style for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is short, but I felt like I would be repeating from the first chapter, and didn't want to bore you's, so this is just Jacks thoughts on the day ahead. Hope you like it.**

It had been a long day for Jack, knowing that the new arrivals would be coming today, so everything had to be in order. Although Torchwood Accommodations wasn't greatly known, it still had high standards and for the new owners everything had to be perfect.

That morning Jack had to go back to the house and make sure everything was in tip top condition; cupboards were filled, the fridge was stuffed of goodies and drink, beds cleaned and bathrooms tidy. He knew what time he flight was due to land, and who he would be collecting, as the manager of the company e-mailed him with the details, and the others who would be joining Ianto Jones.

'I hope he's not going to be another John Hart, god I don't I could handle it, way to clingy' he thought to himself. 'Surprised he hasn't followed me here, he usually does when I have collections'

With that thought he checked over his shoulder, trying to spot the ''stalker'' with no sign, for now anyway.

But, with this new guy Ianto, he felt different, somehow, he hasn't even met him yet but he has a good feeling and took pride on making sure the house was perfect.

A couple of hours later the house was finished, and Jack set of in his new addition, the SUV, nothing could ever compare to this marvellous machine, or could it?

He drove to the airport, sign in hand and waited at the "arrivals" department, for his new comers.

Its quiet easy to spot the new ones, looking around looking like lost sheep, standing on tip toes to see which sign has their name on it.

Then he spots someone pointing in his direction, he didn't get a good look at first through the crowd, but as this young man got closer, Jack had to catch his breathe. Was this beautiful young man the one he was waiting for?

'Hello, I'm Ianto Jones, this is Owen and Tosh'

Jack had to take a deep breathe and calm himself before speaking.

'Jack Harkness, Torchwood Accommodations'

And the connection was made, he knew this was going to be a good day, and hopefully it would get better as time went on. Jack took the bags and placed them in the back of the car and shut the boot.

As he did he looked across the road and in the airport car park and saw someone he recognised, 'Shit' he whispered under his breathe, he carried on to the driver side and made his way out.

He glanced out the back window to see if he was being followed, good, not yet, but there's time.

'So Ianto how'd you come across Torchwood Accommodations?' Jack asked as they were stuck in traffic.

'Well, I got a scratch card out of one of the local papers back home, and I always have a look and see what they are advertising for us punters to win, and it mentioned this holiday home so I thought why not, no harm done if I don't win'

'But you did win, how'd you feel when you were told?'

'Couldn't believe it, kept it from everyone'

'Even his best mates' Owen chipped in from the back.

'Really, so how do you's know each other?

'We all grew up together, bonded straight away, hung around with each other went to the same schools and college' Tosh answered

'So I take it you've graduated, what subjects did you's take, if you don't mind me asking?

'Owen there, was studying medicine, Tosh ICT and Technology and myself cooking'

'Wow, that's a good mixture, I know where to come if I injure myself, a whiz on the computers if mine decides to crash and a chef to cook and romantic meal'

He caught a little smile on Ianto's face as he said that, along with a slight blushing to the cheek. He is perfect.

Finally they arrived and Jack handed over the keys to Ianto for the house and instructed them to go inside and have a good look around while he made a few phone calls to say that the were safe and arrived at the house. He needed to get the papers signed but there was no-one in the office so he'd have to get them signed in a couple of days.

He unpacked the SUV, and took all bags into the house and closed the door behind him.

Jack heard them upstairs so took the case up with him and place them on the landing, he wasn't sure which rooms they had claimed, but for some reason he knew which on Ianto would have went for.

He stood a while at the doorway and watched the young Welshman looking out onto the back garden.

He look so peaceful leaning on the railings and as the breeze came past hime it brought Ianto'ss scent with him, and he smelt fantastic.

'Beautiful isn't it… the view that is'

'Eh yeah, its amazing'.

Jack stepped closer and by this point was starring into Iantos eyes. He felt his breathe on his lips, but he resisted the urge to kiss him, "to soon" he thought "we've only just met".

He cleared his throat and stepped back a bit and told him where the bags were, he also handed him his number, and said anything you need, or if he just wanted to chat then call him.

With that, he left the room and house to let them settle in, he got in the car and let out a huge sigh.

"This man is going to be difficult to ignore, I can't stop thinking about him, he does look good in a suit though"

As Jack stated to make his way down the driveway, he spotted a man at the entrance, a man that he didn't want near him or Ianto, if Jack were to have a chance.

"What the hell does John Hart want?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter has taken a little longer than expected, I know and I really sorry, its been written out so may times, changed a few times, then the holiday comes round to soon. But its ready, so here we go……..**

**P.S. any views on what you's think so far, or any tips, don't mind what they are either, just send them my way.**

**Mwah love you's!**

Jack pulled up on the side of the raod and got out of the car, and as he did John approached him.

'Hey Jack, long time, how you been?'

'I'm good, yourself' jack said not wanting to get into a full conversation

'Oh you know, been better'

'What you want John, why'd you follow me here?'

'Just curious to see the new competition, I take it it's the cute one who was riding upfront, plus I wanted to see you, I've missed you Jack, you've ignored my calls, even when I ring the office they always say your busy or out doing something. I can't stop thinking of you, and what we had'

'And what did we have huh' Jack started getting a but frustrated, 'you invading my space, telling me what to do, and where to go, every move I made I could feel you watching me, I broke it off with you, and you couldn't handle it, so go focus your attention elsewhere, away from me'

'Ok, if that's what you want, so who's the eye candy then?' John nodded towards the house 'He seems cute'

'Don't even go there, and before you ask, no I don't know if he's available, yes I'm interested, and, now I know your around, he going to be under my protection'

'Jeez, talk about overkill, surely I wasn't that bad'

'Again, why'd you think I broke up with you, now go away, piss off, and stay away from here, or you'll have me to deal with'

John raised his hands and took the hint, he got into his car left. Jack stayed back a while just to make sure the coast was clear.

As the night drew in Jack settled done with a cold beer and tried to watch some TV, but all he could think about was Ianto, 'How can one man have such an affect on me, I've never felt this for a long time'

On the other side of town, Ianto was trying to sleep, but was finding it difficult, as Jack was playing on his mind He stared out into the garden and began to think of him again.

'Come Ianto, get a grip', he mumbled to himself, 'he only looked you in the eye, it doesn't mean anything, besides that guy he was talking to seem pretty close. Damit, sleep, now!'

Ianto stood there, looking into his eyes, as they unbuttoned one an others shirts, Jack placed sweet gentle kisses onto Ianto's neck, as he pulled Jack in closer. Their lips met each other, soft at first, then became heated with passion as tongues met searching and sucking. Jack lay Ianto on his back and started to caress his body with kisses, Ianto could feel a twinge in his groin as Jack went further down, his hand starting to undo the zip of his trousers, teasing Ianto with slight touches around the lining of the boxers, it sent shivers through his body. Bear skin now touching each other; Jack wanted Ianto, looking at him with longing in his eyes, the young Welshman kisses as confirmation. He entered him slowly at first, not wanting to hurt his lover, he could feel the tightness of Ianto, it felt good against him, and gradually got into a steady rhythm, the more he wanted the faster it became, until both men could take no more, the ultimate climax.

Ianto shot up, at the sound of his alarm, '7:30 already' he groaned, 'Christ I need a cold shower'

Tosh and Owen were up and and began to make breakfast, they both needed a coffee badly but didn't go near the machine in fear of breaking it, not good if Ianto found out.

'One egg or two Tosh'

'Just the one please, plate Ianto's up too, I'll go see if he's ready'

'Of course I'm ready', Ianto answered as he walked into the kitchen.

'Good morning, sleep well?' Owen greeted him with his breakfast.

'Oh yeah, definitely' he replied with a grin on his face. 'I'm going to ring Jack later, and see if he can show us around town, and to get us some jobs'

'Sounds like a plan, the local paper has got some advertisements too, not sure how far they are from hear but it's worth a try' Tosh explained.

Once they'd finshed and cleaned up, Ianto dialled Jacks number and waited for him to answer.

'Hi Jack, it's Ianto'

'Hey good morning, did you sleep well?'

Another smile creeped onto Ianto's face, 'I did, thank you, listen I was wondering, you mentioned that you'd show us around town, and get to know the place and if it's OK we'd be grateful if you'd know any places looking for staff .'

'Yeah, thats fine, and I know some places that are looking, some that match your interests too, I'll put a word in for you's all, they know who I am and the job that I do, so you'll all have a good chance of getting jobs'

'That'll be great Jack, thank you'

'No problem, so 10:30 sound good'

'Yeah 10:30 will do fine, see you then'

Jack hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom and got showered. He then took out his best shirt and trousers and started to get dressed, he felt nervous, why, he never get nervous. 'What have you done to me Ianto Jones, for god's sake pull yourself together'

He made the final touches to his hair, picked up his phone and keys and off he went.

Jack pulled up spot on 10:30 at Ianto's door and rang the bell. There stood at the doorway, a beautiful Ianto, wearing the most adorable suit.

'Hey, hello, sorry, you's ready to go', Jack stumbled on his words.

'Sure, I'll give them a shout'

When they were all in the car, Tosh spoke up from the back of the car.

'So where's advertising?' sounding hopefull

'Well there's the usual, coffee bars, internet cafes, clothes stores places like that, but I was thinking, how you's all mention the yesterday, about the things you were studying, well for Tosh there's a company who are looking for an IT technician, they've already got one lad, but he's keen to show you the ropes, Owen, I know you need degrees and PhD's or whatever they are to become a Doctor, but I know a girl who said she should wouldn't mind you going in to the hospital, like a student doctor, learn and earn at the same time. And Ianto, unfortunately, there are no restaurants that are looking for chef's, but there's this great café where we are going to head now, who need someone to help out, it gets really busy, and the staff are fantastic'

'You did all this, in the space of day, mate that's amazing' Owen could believe what he had just heard.

'Really you didn't have to, any job would have done, Jack' Ianto replied

'I did it for _you_, all of you, and don't mention it, I think us lot are going to get on great'

When they arrived at "Espresso's", a young looking, dark haired female came towards Jack, as he stepped through the door.

'Jack!, how you doing?'

'I;m great Rose, how's the bussiness, it seems busy' looking around there didn't seem to be a spare seat I sight.

'Fantastic, as you can see pretty hectic, and I'm short on staff, Lisa decieded she'd had enough and went off to do whatever it was, and this other bloke didn't last 5 minutes without braking the coffee machine'

'Well Ianto here is good at making coffees' Owen divulged

'And I do need a job'

'Great fantastic, well there's an apron behind the counter grab it and get to work, your hired.'

'Seriously, but you've only just met me, thank you' Ianto asked in astonishment

'Don't mention it, anyway Jack only puts in a good word for people who he _really_ likes, so feel privileged'

Ianto blushed at the thought as Jack looked his way, just catching his eye's.

'Sooo….let me see how good the coffees really are'

'Coming right up…Sir!'

With Ianto now working it was time to take Tosh to her new job. The computer firm was looking for a technition, only the basic stuff to look after, but it was a start with good pay too. She was introduced to Tommy, who would be mentoring her for a while.

As for Owen, he was introduced to Diane, she was one the head nurses at the hospital and was happy to take Owen under her wing as a 'Student Doctor' so he could get a good idea on what the job entails. He wanted to go through the proper channels, like university, get the grades, the after time be appointed a Doctor, and doing this hoped he would have better knowledge of what the job was.

It had been a long, but good and fulfilling day, and Jack was ready to go home and sleep, he pulled his things out of his pocket when he noticed he had a message from Ianto.

'Hey, just wanted to say thank, we really appreciate what you have done for us. Thank You. Ianto.'

'Not a problem, it's been fun, how about a coffee sometime, just me and you?.x'

'Sounds good, as long as I am receiving.x'

'Of course, wouldn't have it any other way, I'll call you when I'm '

'Looking forward to it, and again thank you for doing all '

As Ianto sent the last text, he could stop smiling, was Jack asking him out on a date? He couldn't wait and was really looking forward to it. He put his phone done and headed off to the bathroom and got showered, he'd had a good day at work, never stopped, the people were great, and got paid in advance. He was going to enjoy this for sure, and was looking forward to going back to work. He needed to know more about Jack, so going for a coffee would break the ice, so to speak.

When he returned from his shower, he noticed his mobile was flashing, and read, "1 New Message"

'I would do anything for a sexy coffee boy like yourself. Goodnight Jones, Ianto Jones. XXX'


	4. Chapter 4

**OK GUYS SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN LONGER TO POST, BEEN BUSY WITH WORK, AND DOING LOADS OF OVERTIME, COS I'M STRAPPED FOR CASH!! BUT CHAPTER 4 IS HERE, STILL WORKING ON CHAPTER 5 BUT I'LL KEEP THEM COMING DON'T WORRY.**

**LUV YA ALL GEMSY X X**

The next morning Ianto got up earlier than usual and made his way downstairs and got some breakfast, Tosh was already up and getting sorted for work, they sat and chatted for a while.

'So how was your the first day then?'

'Its was great, just my scene. I still can't believe Jack did this for us, I mean it was really sweet of him'

'I know, I'm actually meeting later on today for a coffee'

'Really!?!' Tosh looked over her coffee mug with raised eyebrows

'Its just coffee Tosh, nothing else' Ianto couldn't hide the grin that emerged on his face.

'Hmmm, whatever Ianto, I've seen the way you to look at each other, I mean. you do like him, don't you'

Ianto never really thought about men in that kind of way, he'd had girlfriends in the past, but never really had a strong lasting relationship with anyone. He thought of himself as an open minded guy, but Jack was different, something about him was making him fall for him.

'He's smart.. Funny.. and he is handsome, but I'm not sure whether he feels the same'

'Give over, I saw the way he looked at you when we arrived at the airport, he couldn't take his eyes off you'

'I don't what it is about him Tosh, I mean , it's not men, it's just him, only him'

'Well take things slowly, because I think he could be a keeper…….and if you don't make a move on him, I will!'

'Hands of Miss Sato, I saw him first! Anyway, what about this Tommy guy, what's he like?'

'My god, he's gorgeous, and cute, we've clicked'

'Good on you girl, make your move, it's just Owen's turn now, and speaking of Owen, is he still in his pit?'

'Yeah, he must have worked late last night'

'Ha, he's used to partying late, not working late!!

'Bless him, anyway speaking of work I best be going, don't want to be late'

'OK, see you later Tosh, and I'll tell all the gossip when I return'

'You better, or else' Tosh evil eyed him

'Noted, now go, work!'

As Tosh headed out to work, Ianto made his way upstairs and empty the contents of his wardrobe onto the bed, never had he found it so difficult on what to wear, but this _was_ Jack after all.

'Jeans and T-Shirt will be more comfortable' he muttered to himself 'but the suit always seems to impress,' he glanced at his watch 'an hour and a half till he arrives, shower first then decide'

Right on 10:30 Jack pulls upto the house, stepped up to the door and rang the bell. As Ianto opened it, nothing could prepare Jack more, for standing in front of him stood a beautiful Welshman, wearing black trousers, black shirt with a red tie and pin stripe waistcoat.

'Wow. Hi. Sorry. Hey' is all jack could manage.

'Hey, yourself, so…. where you taking me?'

'Well I was thinking maybe, this little café just outside of town, it's quite, with a little park, then something to eat later on'

'Sooo, you asking me out on a date?'

'Interested?. I mean I know it's early and we've only known each other for a short time, think of it as a getting-to-know-one-another kind of date'

'How could I refuse, as your standing there in front of me looking devilishly handsome, it _would_ be a shame to turn you away, Mr Harkness'

'Why thank-you, Mr Jones, shall we'

Jack took Ianto's arm and led him to the car, and the gentleman that he was he opened the door.

'So, I have to ask and I know it'll sound deep but, how may people have you been out with, like on a date, who you've met from this job?'

'What, like the people I've picked up from the airport?' Jack answered a little offended

'Yeah' and Ianto noticed this.

'None, you're the first, and hopefully the last, and you know why, because I generally like you, I've been hurt before and I wouldn't wish it on anyone'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I mean, it's just the first time I've done this, with a man that is, and really like you too'

'It's OK, suppose it was going to be asked sooner or later, we can go at your pace, anything your not comfortable with, just tell me, because I would like this to work, your amazing, Ianto, don't ever forget it'

They soon arrived at their destination, and it was breathtaking. The café was built within the rolling hills, surrounded by flowers and trees, and next to it the gentle sound of water trickled from the waterfall into the lake.

'This is…fantastic Jack' Ianto stood taking in everything

'Natures best kept secret, come on, lets go inside'

They were greeted by the waiter, and were shown to their seats, overlooking the lake, decided on what to eat, then place their orders. Ianto was in heaven and was loving every minute of it.

'So, apart from Torchwood Accommodations, what else is there to Jack Harkness' Ianto asked as he sipped he wine

'My life has been a rollercoaster, filled with hurt, never really settled down, had time to myself, I work to make my living, be that it may, but when I was younger, I used to sing. No-one in my family had any kind of musical background, and I entered a competition one day, guys with big wallets looking to sign young talent, and they were impressed by what they heard, so, out of 200 applicants there were only 2 chosen to go to London, me and this young girl just out of college. It was 2 weeks before we were due to leave, and I was out with some friends, when I got call……..it was from the police, they said both my parents had been in an accident, drunk driver hit them head on, paramedics and fire crew said it was a mess, they both died instantly, no pain, they best way I suppose. Since then I haven't sang, I moved out here, ran away from the pain, took me a while to get on my feet, but I'm getting there'

'Jack, I'm so sorry' Ianto reached out and held Jacks hand in comfort. 'You must have impressed them if there was only 2 chosen' he asked, trying to change the subject.

'Voice of an angel, one of the judges said, I would love to sing again, got a lot of songs that I've written, just never had the guts to get out there and do it, because of the past'

'Then lets not dwell on the past and only look to the future' Ianto reassured 'and today is still early, and I am, after all, your date and I'm here for the rest of the night'

'Ianto, I don't want to loose you and I'd like to be part of your future, if you'd let me'

Ianto tighten his grip on Jacks hand, and looked at him longingly in the eyes, Jack leaned in a kissed him on the lips.

Neither of them aware, but there were another set of eyes looking in their direction, and these were revengeful. Cruel thoughts were going through John Harts mind and he wanted to hurt Jack, the way he was hurting him.

'Im going to take away the things he holds dear, and make him see _ME!_'


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, hope your well, not stressing out like I am, policing is so god damn annoying at times, never any time to write my story, grrrrrrr to them!! Anyway, what did you think of the last chapter, and John's thoughts, mmmm whats he planning I wonder ;) Thank-you for reading and I hope your enjoying it, please leave reviews, and throw some ideas my way. Well here is the next chapter of, 'The Gap Year'**

**Mwah **

**Gemsy x x**

Ianto had been running round like a headless chicken for the past few days, it had been two weeks since he had seen Jack, and a month since their date. He was away on a training course, not that he wanted to, but it was required that all the staff go and brush up on their skills.

So Ianto had rang Jack and offered to cook a meal for him and the others when he got back.

Tosh and Owen knew about him and Jack, so there were no issues; Tosh was over the moon with the news, she'd always had an incline that Ianto was gay, though she never pried into it. Owen, being Owen gave him a huge brotherly hug and congratulated him.

Ianto was wanting everything perfect, he knew Owen was working till 5 o'clock, so Tosh offered to help out with tidying the house, while Ianto went shopping for food.

He told Jack that the meal would be around 7:30pm and asked if he could pick Tommy and Diane up on the way.

Tommy and Tosh had become closer over the past few weeks and he had taken her out to see a symphony, all expensive paid, then to a meal at a fancy restaurant afterwards.

Owen was fond of Diane too, but still never thought of actually asking her out, commitment scared him a little. He has only seen her whilst at work, never outside, so it would be a change to find her relaxed.

All was coming together nicely, Jack rang from the other airport saying his flight was on-time and should be landing around 5:00pm. He had a spare change of clothing, so he would get ready at Tommy's then pick Diane up on the way.

'Right, so we have drinks sorted, music playing and candles to set the mood, now, what you cooking?' Tosh asked as Ianto came in the kitchen with bags full of goodies.

'Well, I was thinking prawn salad with seafood sauce for starters'

'Delicious, main course?'

'Sirloin steak, marinated in a red wine sauce, served with steamed vegetables and new potatoes'

'God I love, finally'

'And, finally, lemon cheesecake, topped with a light dressing of vanilla sauce'

'Marry me Ianto, please!!' Tosh stated as she was drooling.

'Sorry, I'm taken remember!'

With that they both set off and got into gear with preparing the food, they only had a few hours before the guests arrived. The next thing they know, it's 5:30pm as Owen walks in, dumps his thing upstairs and quickly gets ready, then starts to set the table.

At the airport, Jack stepped off the plane, collected his things and picked up a bottle of champagne as he made his way to Tommy's.

'Come on then, spill the beans' Jack said before Tommy had a chance to see who it was at the door.

'Errrrr Hi, hello, how was your flight, no souvenirs from your trip' Tommy injected, as he was aware of the grilling he was about to get .

'Come on, seriously, hows things going with Tosh?'

'I should ask you the same, about Ianto!'

'I asked first'

'It's going well, thank you, I took her out last week actually, to that new theatre, saw a symphony and then for a meal'

'You romantic man, so you like her then?'

'Yeah, I do, you know, I've never felt this good about someone before, not since meeting Tosh. She's brilliant, beautiful and intelligent'

'So, your turn mate'

'You know I think Ianto could be the one, it's like you with Tosh, I couldn't ask for more'.

'I take it you haven't told him about John?'

'Nope, I was hoping I didn't have to, but I might in the end, he was standing outside Ianto's place a few weeks ago'

'Really, Christ that man needs to move on and get a life, I could kill him'

'Your not the only one, as long as he stays out of the way then everything will be fine'

Jack was hoping it would be fine, but deep down he knew that John would raise up head and try to ruin his chances with Ianto.

It was 7:30pm and one time Jack turned up with Tommy and Diane, Ianto invited them in and took their coats, Tosh showed them to the table, while Owen served the drinks.

'Something smells delicious' Diane stated, as Owen casually served her a drink.

'All down to the master chef here', Owen nodded towards Ianto. 'He's being slaving away all day to fed us workers'

'Well it makes a change from a Chinese takeaway' Tosh said

'Definitely, so how was your training?' Ianto asked Jack

'Pointless, boring, complete utter waste of time, I mean honestly, why do I need an effective communication course, I can just win them over with my charm and good looks'

'So is that how you won Ianto over, charm and good looks, unless you've been feeding him those "special pills", because no man can be better looking than me' Tommy laughed at his friend.

'Ok then, we'll put this to a test, Diane, whom out of the two of us is the better looking' Jack turned around and pointed to himself like a little child.

'Oooooo, it's a tough decision to make you know, good looking and a charming man, I'd have to go for………..Owen!'

All heads turn to Owen, who by now, had turned the same shade of red as his wine.

'Excuse me!' he choked, not at all expecting that answer.

'Well you are good looking, strong, and sort of mature, and I do have a soft spot for British guys'

'Thank you, and you are stunning, beautiful and smart'. Owen replied as he raised his glass to a toast, then Jack followed and said. 'To our new friends and partners, fate has finally brought us together'

With that Ianto stood up and went to the kitchen to serve the main course and check on the steaks. As he turned towards the counter he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and turn him around so they were face to face.

'Hey gorgeous' Jack smiled

'Hey handsome' Ianto replied

'I missed you, all I could do was think of you, it's the only thing that kept me going through that course'

'I know, I missed you too. Phone calls and texts are not the same as having you hold me like this'

Their eyes searched one another, noses touching, lips touching, as Jack's body began to thrust against Ianto, the surge of excitement was unreal………

'Ahhhhh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, but the army out there is getting hungry and the wine is low, and I thought you two had managed to get lost, obliviously in each other' Owen laughed at his two mates as he entered the kitchen.

'Yep, sorry, serving food, now' Ianto muttered.

'I'll get some more wine' Jack answered back

The two quickly made a move and got things going, the starters were out and within a matter of minutes the plates were empty, Ianto gathered the plates and started to plated up the main course.

The evening was going well, everyone enjoying themselves and when the main course was over, Tosh collected in every clean plate, Ianto served the dessert.

'My god Ianto, you managed all this? It's amazing. It has been by far the best 3 course meal I've ever had' Diane complimented.

'Thank you, I'm really pleased you've enjoyed it'

'Yeah, seriously, I'm stuffed, it was fantastic' Tommy puffed as he slyly unbutton his trouser buttons.

'Hours upon hours of cooking classes at college, and even more hours of learning recipes, I would love to make it one day as a chef, but for now I'm happy doing things like this'

'I'm sure you'll make it sweetheart, I have faith in you' Jack smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

As the night was getting on, and the wine was taking effect, embarrassing stories were brought up which really should have been kept quite, particularly for Owens sake, like the time with strip poker and losing big style, so his fabulous friends decided to blind fold him, drive around the block a few times so Owen would now where they were heading, then back to his house, and tie him to a lamppost for the night, completely naked, only a police hat to cover his manhood.

'And you know what made matters worse, I had all the grannies pass in the morning asking if I was ok, or was I feeling like a "cock"' He spat, but chuckled at the same time, remembering that night well. 'And on that bombshell, I'm going to retire to bed'

'Why don't you's all stay here, I mean we've gone through loads of wine, and I don't fancy any of you getting done for drink driving, or worse'. Ianto suggested

'Yeah, sonds sofer than trying to drive 'ome' Tommy slurred.

So Owen and Diane were the first to head to bed, soon followed by Tosh and Tommy, which left Jack and Ianto alone sitting in front of the fire.

'This has been a fantastic night, thank you so much'

'Your welcome Jack, I've been worrying all day, trying to make everything perfect'

'_YOU_, are perfect, and I wouldn't change it for the world'

Ianto looked at him for a moment, and then lent in for a kiss. Jack responded and cupped Ianto's face with his hands, their tongues searching and probing each others mouths, then gradually Jack hands they started to wander down Ianto's body, undoing the buttons to shirt. Jack moved down to Ianto's neck and placed gentle kisses on it, he knew this was the spot, as Ianto began to moan.

'Jack, I want you, please'

'Are you sure, I said at your pace, remember'

'I know, but please, I need you'

'Ok, sweetheart'

Ianto took Jacks hand took him upstairs to his room, they started to make out more passionately this time, Jack placed his hands on Iantos back and guided down on the bed as he lay on top, removing his shirt as the kissing. He moved down Iantos body, sucking at his nipples, moving down and undoing his trousers then his own. By this point Ianto's errection was getting to critical point, and Jack was making it difficult for him to control it.

'Jack, please, I don't know how long I can hold on' Ianto moaned

Jack entered him, pushing slowly, and when he was fully in he waited for Ianto to relax. As Ianto did it didn't take him long to find a rhythm and he started to move against Jacks hips. Jack started to move in and out, slowly the thrusting began harder and harder, until both men reached their peak, and moan at the pleasure.

They lay still for a while to get their breathe, Jack rolled over and faced Ianto.

'I love you, Ianto Jones'

'I love you too, Jack Harkness'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back with another chapter, sorry it seems to be taking a while, it's a nightmare in my world. So what's everyone thinking so far, good or bad? **

**I'd love to hear from you's, can't believe the amount of hits its receiving. **

**Well hopefully this will be good, let me know!!**

**Gemsy x**

The morning after and the house looked liked a bomb had dropped; glasses lying round, empty bottles scattered, clothes on the floors, this was going to be a major clean up operation.

Ianto was lying in bed, head thumping, and a dry mouth, like he'd been eating a packet of crackers. As he turned over, he saw his peaceful American, snoring slightly, next to him. He had imagined this so many times since meeting him, and now he didn't want to lose him.

It was still early and, unfortunately, Ianto had drawn the sort straw and was needed at work. Luckily, Rose was kind enough to let him start a little later, he was grateful for this, and the advice she had given to him the night before, when she told him "make the first on Jack, then see where things lead". So he quietly got up and went downstairs, trying to avoid looking at the mess which had been created, and headed straight to the kitchen and for the coffee maker, he pulled six cups form the cupboard, knowing that everyone would need some sort of fix. As he waited for the machine to work its magic, he made some breakfast and forced himself to eat it, hoping it would soak up some of the alcohol from the night before.

10 minutes later and they were made, he grabbed a tray and headed upstairs to everyone's rooms.

'Tosh, Tommy?'

'Gooooooo awayyyyyyy' Tosh said sounding like something possessed

'Good morning to you to, here's some coffee, you'll need it' he placed the two cups on the bedside tables, and left the room.

He then made his way to Owen and Diane.

'Owen?'

'Mmmmmerghhhh' Owen replied.

'Some coffee for you'.

'Mehhh' he gestured to the table.

Ianto laughed to himself seeing the state his mates were in, as he walked along the corridor to his room and to Jack

'Good morning' Ianto said, surprised to see Jack awake.

'Morning to you to'

'I thought you'd like some coffee'

'You're a life saver. How are you Ianto?' Jack questioned as he received his coffee

'I'm fine, no actually that's not true, I feel fantastic, and its because of you'

'Good, because I didn't want you to feel like I had pushed you into this to soon, and I know you said at your pace and all but..'

'Jack' Ianto cut him off. 'I love you, and last night was the best thing to happen to me'

'So we're good?'

'Better than good, I'm looking forward to the next instalment!' Inato cheekily grinned.

Jack leaned over and pulled Ianto into a heart stopping kiss, then broke off and looked at him for what seemed a life time.

'I love you too'

Ianto left his gorgeous man in bed and headed to the shower, freshend up and got ready for work, when he was ready he looked over and found Jack sprawled over the bed snoring again. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before he left the room.

No sooner did Ianto enter the café, Rose pounced on to him and wanted to know everything about the night before, and squealed like a 5 year old when Ianto got to the juicy dirty bits.

'So, whats he like, I mean……..you know?!'

'Innovative'

'Really!'

'Bordering on the avant-garde'

'Wow'

'Yeah' Ianto smiled a little distantly.

'So, what about the future, with him'

'You know I'm only here for a year, well, 8 months now, and I'd never knew how things would turn out, or that I'd fall in love with someone'

'Oh my god, now that is serious'

'Tell me about it, I came out here for a break, away from everything and to have a good time with Tosh and Owen. Then once the year was over, go back home, and get into the chef business, then along came Jack and now I'm stuck on what to do'.

'Look, a lot of things can happen in a year, you don't know whats going to happen, or how things will end up. You'll know the right thing to do when the time comes, so don't worry'. Rose stated as she came up behind Ianto and rubbed his back.

'Anyway, you couldn't be a babe and look after the café for a while, I've got a few errands that need doing, and if they don't get don't I'm done for, Mondays don't get that busy so you should be fine'

'Not a problem, and thanks Rose, for listening'

'Your welcome, anytime'

Ianto went behind the counter an put on his apron, and made himself a coffee. It must have been an hour before the first customer arrived, well Rose did say Mondays were quite.

'Good morning, what can I get you'

'Your best coffee, please'

'Coming right up'

'So, no Rose today? The man asked.

'She's got a few errands to run, I'm looking after the place whilst she's gone'

'And doing a grand job I see' the man looked around, not a single person in sight.

'Yeah well, it is a Monday, here we are, one coffee'

'Ah thanks, so tell me, saying that you know Rose, you must have met the rest of the Scooby gang, Tosh Tommy and Jack_?'_

'Yeah, there great bunch of people, good laugh, had one hell of a party last night'

'Really, and you've had to work, seems abit unfair'

'Well someone needs to earn the money, and suffer at the same time. So I take it you know Rose and the rest?' Ianto quizzed

'Yeah, we all go way back, I used to work for Torchwood Accommodations, that's how I met Jack, he was handsome and funny, but I left town a while go, needed a change, but I missed all this, especially Jack'

'So, you and Jack…..' Ianto was getting uneasy about him.

'Yes, a long time ago tho, but things changed, people got hurt, I moved on, I see by the uncomfort of the question you and him are together?'

'Sort of, I dunno'

'Sort of?. Have you slept with him?'

'Yes'

'Has he told you he loves you'

'Yes'

'Then you're an item, good for you, he's a good looking man'

'Why did you split with him then, if you don't mind me asking' curiosity started to get the better of Ianto.

'He's a very reserved man, not much is known about him, thats partly the reason I fell for him, but there were other things which didn't add up'

'Like what?'

'Look, I don't want create problems for you both'

'Please, tell me'

'Alright, has Jack been away on one of his training courses yet?'

'Yeah, he came back yesterday, why?'

'Even tho we both worked for the company, we were split up into 2 different teams he was on one and me on the other, so the shift pattern was different, when he was at work I'd be off, vice versa, so he kept saying that he'd be needed to go to some conference or training course. After the _third_ "effective communication" course I started to get a little concerned, I mean, and man of Jacks standards do you honestly think he needs to improve his communication? Soooo, one day I decided to follow him; I found out where he was going, what hotel, got there and found out that he was shagging another man. So the only communication learned from that trip was "harder" "fuck me" and "please don't stop".

'No, I don't believe you, he wouldn't' Ianto choked.

'I'm sorry but it's the truth, look in a months time, there will be another "communication course" which will be over the weekend. I'll apologize now if it doesn't happen, but it will. Don't say anything to him, OK. Look thanks for the coffee…..sorry, what was your name?'

'Ianto Jones'

'Thanks for the coffee Ianto Jones'

As the man sat up and headed towards the door, a wounded Ianto shouted out after him.

'I didn't catch your name'

'JOHN HART'

**Naughty John, what's he gone and done? How will Ianto feel when he see's Jack?** **Will he tell him about John, or keep it quite? Well, we'll have to wait and see for the next chapter. Please feel free to comment and shoot me if you wish!!**

**Gemsy x**


	7. Chapter 7

Right I'm back, later than expected however, which I do apologise about. Thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them, so here's the next chapter of The Gap Year….

That evening Ianto returned home a little later than expected. After his run in with John Hart, he needed to spend some time with his best friend, in the form of a double Jack Daniels. He was never a heavy drinker, just the odd one now and again, and he certainly needed it tonight. He kept replaying everthing over and over in his head, who was this John Hart, why did he show up now? Ianto knew one thing, and that was he certainly didn't trust him, there was an odd creepy kind of attitude about him, that made him feel uneasy. Jack wouldn't go behind his back, would he? And these training courses, there had seemed to be quite a few, how much more information can be drilled into one's head?

Ianto flopped onto the sofa and took out his mobile from his pocket, "7 MISSED CALLS, 5 NEW MESSAGES". All from Jack, Ianto didn't intend on calling him back or replying to the messages, he needed a night without him, think things over. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and headed upstairs, undressed and headed for the shower. Once finished and dried off he pulled out a pair of jogging pants and went downstairs to the kitchen. He found himself and half bottle of whiskey and sat in front of the fire starring into space. He was on his own tonight, just aswell too, Tommy had invited Tosh to a works night out and would end up with them going back to Tommy's, and poor old Owen was on a glorious nightshift.

As he glared into the fire more thoughts dashed about his mind, not noticing the doorbell, the second time it rand it was longer, and made him snap out of his 'trance'.

'Who the hell is calling at 11:30pm' he spoke to himself.

He staggered up, not noticing how much he'd had to drink, and open the door.

'Jack' Ianto slurred.

'Do you realise how fucking worried I've been; text messages, phone calls, I've even been all over town looking for you. When you weren't at work I came here looking for you, only to find the place empty' Jack ranted, obviously worried and pissed off at the same time.

'I'm sorry, I've had a shitty day, needed some time to myself' Ianto said turning his back on Jack and headed towards the sofa

'Why, whats happened' Jack closed the door behind him.

Ianto bit his tounge, he wanted to tell Jack everything John Hart had said, but at the same time he didn't, it was the curiosity which made him lie.

'One of those days, nothing going right me, shitty customers, everybody has one of these days' Ianto lied hoping Jack would accept it.

'You should have rang me, I would have come and seen you'

'It's the way I deal with things, on my own'

'And a bottle of whiskey?' Jack nodded towards the bottle.

'Yeah well, like I said shitty day' Ianto turned around and place the bottle down. As he did Jack stepped up behind him and hugged Ianto from behind, he wanted to move away from Jacks embrace, but he needed this, he needed some security tonight.

'I love you Ianto, and if you you have problems, or having a 'shitty' day then talk to me, I don't want you to be on your own' Jack whispered into Ianto's ear.

The hot breathe on Ianto's skin sen shivers through his body.

'Do you really love me Jack?' Ianto questioned

'More than anything and I wouldn't change you for world'

Jack began to place gentle kisses on Ianto's neck, and moved his hands down his body, fingers tracing Ianto's torso, then gliding down to his groin.

All thoughts of John Hart had disappeared from Ianto's mind, as the feeling of Jacks warm hands against his body was amazing, and he let out a small moan as he started to tease at his groin. He started to roll his hips against Jack, feeling him harden behind him, made Ianto even more horny.

Jacks kisses went from neck to shoulders, down to his lower back, then Jack turned him round, and started to kiss his torso. His fingers played with Iantos waistband and glided his trousers down, revealing his cock.

Jack began to kiss the tip, then, slowly, began to suck, as Ianto moved in and out. Ianto stopped and looked at Jack, with lust in his eyes.

'Take me, I want you inside me' he said, with a pleading tone in his voice.

Ianto lay on the rug in front of the fire, as Jack lay onto, stripped of all clothing, he slowly placed himself into Ianto, gently pushing in and out, getting a steady rhythm. The faster it became, the more his cock started to pulse and felt the warm liquid inside from Jack as he came , soon releasing his own pressure, sending his body shuddering.

Jack lay onto for a while cradling Ianto, waiting for them to calm down, then rolled off onto his side and at his lover in the eyes.

'I meant what I said before, I do love you, and if you ever need to tell me something don't keep it to yourself. I want to be here for you, and be apart of your life. Jack kissed him on his forehead.

'I'm sorry for ignoring you, and I love you too'.

'Good, because from now on, I want things to get better for us, and I hope it will, anyway I best be going, work in…ohhhh 6 hours!' Jack looked at the time.

'1:30am already' Ianto gasped

'Time flies while your having fun' they both laughed as they put their clothes back on.

As Jack opened the door he turned to Ianto.

'Oh, I forgot to menton, how about dinner, movie, my place, nothing over the top, just me and you'

'I really don't deserve you Jack'

'Why?'

'Because your handsome, charming, caring and great in bed. And I'm just a Welshman on a gap year who didn't intend on falling in love'

'Your everything and more Ianto, and guess what, I didn't intend on faloing in love either, but I did, with a beautiful Welshman, so about this date, what will it be….'

'Yes' Ianto replied

'Good, because it's my turn to wait on you'

'I'm looking forward to it, I love you'

'I love you more'

With that Jack left and headed to the car and made his way home. Ianto was feeling a lot better since the beginning of the day and all his fears of what John had said had vanished.

'In a months time, I'll be expecting an apology from that slimming bastard' Ianto thought to himself as he headed to bed with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 3 weeks since the run in with John Hart and 3 weeks since the fantastic sex with Jack. Everyone had been busy with work, Tosh and Tommy were working on a new security programme for the company, Owen had been praised by the hospital's head of the department, and encouraged him to enroll at on the medical universities so he could be a junior doctor, whilst Ianto and Rose had a surge of customers in the past few weeks and were rushed off the feet.

Jack was having his work doubled as well, the company had been approached by an exchange programme, who wanted to use one the larger homes to house 30 students from different countries. This would mean 30 students to pick up, look after and find jobs, same task but on a bigger scale. He didn't't usually deal with groups this size, there was another rep responsible, but she was sick leave for a week, so Jack offered to help, plus there was an extra bonus in his pay if he did.

It was just after 1 in the afternoon, and Ianto had managed to grab a 10 minute break. He opened his phone and found a message from Jack.

'Hey sexy, how's u? Got 30 noisy students to deal with, gonna kill em', do u need any staff 4 café, xx'

'Hey handsome, 30! Better u than me, yeah we cud use extra hands, will speak 2 rose and let u no xx'

'Gr8, I'm been hounded by 2 guys and 3 ladies, will I break their hearts and tell em' I'm taken by a sxy Welshman lol xx'

'Go 4 it, and if the persist, I'll show em' a piece of my mind xx'

'I love it when your bossy, how does 2moro sound 4 date? Xx'

'2moro will b fine, lookin 4ward 2 it xx'

'Gr8, b at mine 4 say 7:30pm xx'

'It's a date, gotta go, getting busy, love you xx'

'Love u too xx'

It was Thursday, payday, and Rose had told Ianto to leave early so he could get a new outfit for his date tonight with Jack. Ianto had been feeling a little nervous all day, not because it had been 3 weeks since they last saw each other, but it meant that there was only 1 more to find out whether John was right, or hopefully, wrong about Jack.

'Look, if you don't leave in the next 5 minutes, I have you forcibly removed from this café, is that understood' Rose demanded with a sly grin.

He collected his things from the back and headed out. There was a text waiting for him when he switched his phone back on, from Jack.

'Hey, 7:30 mine, got sum lovely stuff made for my gorgeous man x x.'

Ianto smiled to himself as he read it, and then dialed Tosh's number; he needed help shopping for an outfit, and fast.

'Of course I'll help, I'll meet you in an hour outside Costa' she squealed

'Thank-you'

It was only a 15 minute walk to Costa for his current location, so he sat down on one of the park benches, the streets weren't't too busy and he was enjoying watching the gentle flow of people pass by. A man sat down beside him and opened up a newspaper and laughed at something, as Ianto looked at him, he felt the world open up at his feet.

'Well, if it isn't eye candy, fancy meeting you here' John said sarcastically. 'How's everything going, any 'training trips' yet?.'

'No and there won't be, everything is fine' Ianto replied not wanting to show his true emotions

'Have you mentioned me yet?'

'Why should I, two things, one; I don't know you and two; I certainly don't trust you. Who's to say that this isn't some ploy to get rid of me so you can have Jack to yourself?

'Easy eyecandy, why do you think that, I'm only looking out for you, don't want you to get _hurt_, but I see that you really trust him. It's a shame this is the last weekend, and you shopping for a new outfit, he must have something special planned, to ease the pain…. look if you still don't believe me, follow him, you'll see'

John got up and turned on his heels as if he had forgotten something.

'Oh Ianto, have a nice night!'

Ianto sat there motionless, every thought and image running through his head. What if he was right, it is the weekend of the month, of all the nights to cook him a meal. He could take it anymore, his eyes started to burn as tears ran down his face. He ran down towards Costa, and literally ran into Tosh who was waiting.

'Ianto sweetie, what's wrong, why you crying?' Tosh hugged him tenderly

'It's…its Jack' Ianto sobbed 'I think he's cheating on me, but I don't know for sure'

'What! Jack loves you Ianto, are you sure about this.'

Ianto explained everything; about John and when he showed up at the café, and how he used to date Jack, he told Tosh everything.

you and Jack were official, maybe he's jealous, and he's not happy with the way things turned out and he wants it back'

'But what about all these training programmes Tosh, what if John is right, and Jack is going away and meeting other men?'

'Ianto, stop it, and listen to me babe, Jack loves you and I've never in my life seen someone care for you as much as he does, not even your best mates shower you with that much love and affection, shame on us!. John is jealous and angry at the both of you for having something he will never have, now let's get our coffee and comfort food, and then go shopping for something which will make Jack drop to his knees'

They walked into the café and order there things to go, and whilst walking past the shops, Ianto could shake the thought of John, he felt like he was watching him, he kept thinking of what John had said. '_If you don't believe me, then follow him. You'll see'_

'Oh Ianto I think this may be the one, its perfect. What do you think? Ianto…..IANTO….Hellooooo!'

'What? Oh yeah sorry, mind wandered. Yes I like it too'

'Stop dwelling, Jack is cooking a meal for you, doing all this for _you_. So enjoy it. And don't let him see that something is bothering you. Like I said John is jealous.'

'Your right, I am going to forget about it and enjoy this evening'

'Good, now what do you think of this outfit?'

'It's perfect, I love it…its…HOW MUCH!' Ianto exhaled

'It's for Jack remember, just hand over the card and pay, it will be a great evening'

Ianto was hoping it would be too, time would tell, not long til make or break.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so I have no excuses for being really really REALLY late with updating, I sincerely apologise, and I hope you will forgive me (on my knees, begging!) Chapter 10 is in working progress and it is nearly complete, and so is the story, so hopefully it won't be too long.**

It was rolling on to 5 o'clock, Ianto was cleaning the tables, and Rose put the 'closed' sign on the door. It was the weekend, the last weekend of the month, moment of truth.

He was feeling uneasy, his stomach was doing flips. All he wanted was to get the night over with, but on the other hand he didn't want it to end, he wanted to spend this evening with the man of his dreams, knowing that everything would be fine in the morning.

He finished off the cleaning and picked up his bag, said goodnight to Rose and headed home. When he got in there were 2 messages waiting on the answerphone.

'Hey my beautiful Welshman, hope it's still on for tonight, I've got everything sorted, looking forward to seeing you. Love you loads. Your Jack'

Ianto smiled to himself as heard Jacks voice, and then played the next message.

'Eyecandy'. Ianto's heart stopped 'Tonight's the night, hope you're ready to have your world torn apart. Have fun'

John was going overboard, this had to stop, not only are these 'encounters' happing at work, or in the street, but in his home, it was wrong.

'Forget it Ianto' he said to himself, 'Tonight is all about me and Jack, I can't let him see that something is wrong, not if I want to see for myself what John is going on about, I need to act normal.'

He deleted the message and headed upstairs to get showered and ready. He opened the bag with his new outfit and sighed.

'Toshiko Sato, this shirt and waistcoat better make Jack speechless for the price I have paid'

He put on his red Gucci shirt, black pinstripe waistcoat, black trousers and tightened his new white tie, altered his hair and looked in the mirror 'Moment of truth'. He picked up the car keys and headed out to car, and made his way to Jack's.

Jack was nervous, and he wasn't sure why, fair enough it had been a week since they saw each other, yeah they'd spoken on the phone, but it felt different somehow, like it was their first date again.

'Right table set, candles ready to lit, wine in the cooler, music playing, food almost ready. Now all I need is Ianto.' Jack looked at his watch; still had plenty time, he poured himself a drink from the left over wine and just sat himself down on the sofa when the doorbell rang.

'Christ, I know he's prompt, but this is early for Ianto'

He walked down the corridor and open the door.

'_JOHN_!' he gasped, this was the person on earth he had expected to see.

'Well, well, don't you look devilishly handsome' John mused as he looked Jack up and down.

'What the hell do you want'

'Come now, is that such a way to great a friend'

'_Friend_' Your joking right, after the trouble you've caused'

'I'm hurt Jack, I truly am, now are you going to invite me in or just stand there and barricade the door?'

'I think I'll just stand here and barricade the door' Jack replied as he straightened and folded his arms.

'Fine be like that, any, I gather by that gorgeous smell coming from behind you, you will be having company, yes?'

'Maybe'

''Bloody hell, talk about getting water from a stone, it's usually hard to shut you up'

'Not really in the talkative mood, with _you_ that is'

'OK, OK, I get it. You don't want me here, I'm an arse, a _creep_, I'll just make myself disappear'

As John turned around and started to head back to the main street, he turned around to ask Jack another question, knowing he'll get the answer for it.

'Oh, by the way, a little birdy tells me you've got an audition this weekend, for your singing, yeah, just if you have good luck'

'Yeah, I have' Is all he said to John, trying to think of who told him.

'That's great Jack, really. Does Ianto know, just I know you didn't tell anyone last time' John quizzed.

'No he doesn't, and it's going to that way until I've passed'

'Well, if I do pass him, I won't say a word, see you around Jack'

John turned around and walked off, with a smirk laced across his face, things were falling into place nicely for him.

Jack closed the door after he made sure John had gone. He felt uneasy that he had shown up, asking questions. How did he know about the auditions, he thought the "training exercises" were a good enough cover? The thought of John knowing made him wary.

'Come on Jack, tonight's all about me and Ianto, a nice meal, few drinks…' he sighed and had another drink.

There was another ring from the doorbell, and Jack looked at his watch. Bang on 7:30pm. He walked to door praying and hoping it was Ianto.

Jack nearly choked on his drink when he saw Ianto standing there as beautiful as ever.

'My god, I think I have died and gone to heaven, you look amazing' Jack said as he pulled Ianto into a deep hug and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

'I've missed you Jack' Ianto replied.

'Come on, would you like a drink, while the foods cooking?'

'Sure, why not'

'So how's things been these past few weeks' Jack asked.

Ianto was going to have to be careful not to mention the "encounters" with John, if he wanted to see if he was right.

'It's been manic. I really don't know where all these people have come from. I mean one minute there is a steady flow of customers, and the next, the queue is out the door. Oh and Rose says thank-you for the two you sent to help in the café, they are fantastic'

'Not a problem, I hoped they'd do well' Jack answered as he poured Ianto a drink.

'So, what about you, I gather you've had your hands full?' Ianto asked fearing any mention of training.

'Oh god yeah, had a meeting at the beginning of the week and we've been told that there are more people interested from other companies, who would like to use our houses. Something like Camp America, but without the camping part, for older teenagers to stay and work here on a part time visa, bit you Tosh and Owen I suppose' He didn't mention the "training", just yet. He wanted the night to go well.

'Wow, so that will mean more publicity for Torchwood Accommodations then'

'It will, more publicity, more custom. More custom, bigger profit.'

'So, bigger profit means bigger wages, and for you to spend on me!' Ianto joked.

'Don't even go there, anyway, it was on a pre-meeting, nothing set in stone.' Jack winked, as he got up and went to the kitchen.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you', Ianto shouted through to the kitchen,' You know that empty property beside the café, well Rose has put in a bid for it, she's hoping, if everything goes to plan, to extend the café, and make it into a café/restaurant'

'Really, sounds great. If you decide on staying here, maybe you could be the chef.'

'I…..I have considered it Jack, staying'

Jack popped his head round the corner of the kitchen.

'Are you being serious'

'Absolutely, I mean, everything that I have dreamt about is here. I have a good job with possible career prospects, a good home and made new friends'

'Jack cleared his throat. 'And, are you forgetting something?'

'Hmmmmm….Oh, yeah sorry, I forgot. _And _I have you.' Ianto laughed.

Jack pulled him close and kissed his love like the world was about to end. They finaly broke after Ianto's stomach rumbled and was telling him enough of eating Jack, but real food was in order. Jack took his hand and guided him to his seat, and the gentleman that he was pushed in inwards.

Within moments, Jack served his world famous spaghetti and meatballs, with a side dish of homemade garlic bread. They chatted and laughed and told more stories from their past. They took the conversation to the living room, snuggled into one another whilst watching a movie. It was rolling onto 11pm, when the movie had finished and what had been said before Ianto and Jack had forgotten all about their separate incidents with John.

'You know, for the host you're not drinking much' Ianto stated the obvious.

'Could say the same for you' Jack pointed out.

'I'm driving, what's your excuse'

'Early start' Jack sipped the last of the wine in his glass.

'So does that mean and early finish and I can see you after work?'

'Not exactly'

'What do you mean?' Ianto said feeling uneasy.

'I'm away this weekend, fly tomorrow, and I'm hoping it will be the last.' Jack said cautiously.

'Again!' Ianto sat up straight on the sofa.

'I know, I'm sorry, I only found out a few days ago.' This was true, the finding out a few days ago part anyway. He knew Ianto wasn't happy, but hopefully after this weekend everything would be different.

'And you were planning on telling me this when?' The one time he didn't want John Hart to be right, he started to feel the wall come in on him.

'After the meal, like now. I know you don't like me going away and believe me I hate leaving you, but I have no choice. There are 2 exams that we need to complete and that's it, we've passed the programme.'

'And these exams, once they are done that it's no more training' Ianto said as calmly as he could.

'None, I mean it' Jack held Iantos hand.

'So where is it anyway, this exam'

'The city, 2 hour flight, then an a half hour taxi ride'

Ianto needed to know the name of the place, so he could find out the truth.

'So if it's an exam do you need to go to some sort of school to do it?'

'No, nothing formal like that, the company has arranged for us to sit it at a hotel, which has a large enough conference room, The Knights Residence.'

'A hotel, sounds posh and expensive' Ianto's heart was going into overkill.

'Ah that's the perks of working for a big(ish) named company'

'Suppose so' Ianto said half hearted.

'Look, I promise it will be the last one ever, OK'

Jack cupped Iantos face with his hands and kissed him like it was their last moments on earth, then laid his on his back. Ianto needed him, but didn't want to get hurt, so he stopped and looked as his lover above him.

'What, what's wrong sweetie?' Jack asked

'Maybe you should get some sleep; you do have an early start'

'Jack sighed heavily 'I love you Ianto, and I always will.' He kissed him on the forehead.

'I love you too, I'd better go, thank you for the meal, it was fantastic'

'Not as good as yours, but your welcome'

'Ring me when you get back?'

'As always, and I expect you to take a day off work, now that there are extra helpers'

'I'll speak to Rose'

'Ok, Goodnight'

'Goodnight'

Ianto straightened himself out and closed the door behind him. He felt the tears burning his face as they fell, his chest tightened and found it hard to breathe as the lump in throat grew bigger. When he got in the car he screamed and whaled like never before, cursing everything. He had wanted John to wrong, but now it seemed as if it was true, he wiped the tears from his face and drove back to what used to be home.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK, UP AND RUNNING WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF 'THE GAP YEAR' SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG, AGAIN! THIS GOES INTO JACK AND JOHNS PAST, EXPLAINING A FEW THINGS ABOUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM.**

Ianto pulled upto the house feeling empty and destroyed, memories of Jack brining him her for the first time, showing them around the place, standing next to the door frame looking into his eyes, dinner dates and late night sessions. He thought he meant something to Jack, the way he held him in his arms, the sweet kisses he placed on his lips, all of these were just painful memories now.

He got out of the car and stepped upto the front door, composing himself and went inside. He wasn't expecting anyone to up, so was shocked to see Tosh sitting in the front room on the sofa.

'Hey sweetie, your home soon, was every OK'

'Yeah, couldn't have been better, then he dropped the bombshell'

'Don't say he's going away'

'Yep, this weekend, in the city. How can he, I mean, don't I mean anything to him. He's said he loves me so many times, isn't that enough' Ianto slumped down on the couch next to Tosh and rested his head on her shoulders, letting the tears fall once again.

'Listen babe, if it's the truth you want, then get it, this John guy is a wicked, self centred areshole, who is jealous that your with someone that cares for you. We'll get on the computer and book some flights, go and follow him, but keep of sight, just incase'.

Ianto didn't get a say in the matter, as Tosh was already at the computer booking tickets, and the whiz that she was, had already found some cheap flights.

'Now lets get started, departure time….'

Jack's alarm sounded; this was one of the things he hated about these auditions, early starts, but most importantly, leaving Ianto, absolutely despised it. He would have asked for Ianto to join him, for moral support, but felt that it was something he would do on his own, didn't want to go through all the jazz, and find he wasn't successful. Once it was over with and knew the outcome, then he would come clean.

He made himself a coffee, headed for the shower, got some clean clothes for the weekend, checked that everything was in order and switched on his mobile.

'1 NEW VOICE MAIL'

'Hey Jack, today is the day, exciting or what!. The conference room is all set up, just like last time, there are looooooads of people here, agents and judges too. So your time slot is 1:30pm, your plane tickets will be at the collection desk 1, under 'Harkness', like you need reminding. Anyway your plane leaves at 7:30am, so hopefully you've got your rear end out of bed, and are heading out of the door as your listening to this. See ya soon, big kisses Andy!'

Jack chuckled to himself as he listened to the message, Andy had been like a big brother to him, supported him through the bad times of his life, and remembered that particular time as he headed back in time.

He had spotted a young Jack, performing at a school concert, and there had been talent scouts, such as Andy, at the event. Jack was singing a composition which he had written, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house, he gave it meaning and soul. Then he came out with a rock 'n' roll number, and encouraged everyone up on their feet.

After the concert, he spotted him talking with some other students and his parents; he knew from that show stopper that Jack had raw talent, and that he would go far. So after a few minutes, he was talking with him and proud parents, telling him that he should consider a life in music.

School had finished for Jack as he knew it, and a new path had been lain before him, and his life was just beginning.

Many months of meetings, tours of local recording studios, learning different vocal cords and rehearsals, and before they knew it, a year had passed and there was an opportunity at an audition. They arrived at the venue, and it was packed full of young, nervous looking people, looking for one thing, music.

Jack had just finished and impressed the judges with one of the upbeat songs, next was the slow tempo, this was the make or break song. He had ten minutes to go, when he phone beeped, a text from his then partner, John Hart.

_Several Years Ago_

_Jack and John had been a couple for 2 years, they both met at the school football game, John the Allstar football player, had come across Jack talking to some of the players after the game, and they both hit it off well. They dated and became the schools best loved up couples, in a poll. John was pleased that Jack had taken to the advice from Andy, and hoped he would do well. However, after a while, John began to get pushy, obsessed, and jealous of anyone who came near to Jack. He began to push away Jack's friends, and wouldn't let anyone near him. Then John, stopped completely with his football, and focused on __**HIS**__ Jacks singing, how he wanted to look after __**HIS**__ Jack, and future. Jack started to get annoyed aswell as scared of what John could do, knowing that his obsession was making him feel isolated, and he didn't need this. The finale straw was when the both of them were invited to a party, and John had concerns about going, but felt it would be necessary for Jack to relax and unwind. They were having a good time, at least that what John though, Jack on the other hand was being kept within arms length. Jack managed to get away to visit the bathroom, when he got talking to a young man, wishing him well, and wanting to know about getting into the music career. Jack was about to give this man the number for Andy, when John came up alongside him, and punched the guy dead centre of his face, sending him crashing to the floor. John grabbed Jack by the wrist and dragged him out of the house and headed back home. Jack didn't feel safe anymore, so after a long argument, and many shots of whiskey, John headed up to bed and slammed the door shut, leaving a very shaken Jack alone._

_He couldn't take anymore, he needed out, so he sent Andy a text, who had heard about the incident and told Jack to get his backside to his and stay there as long as he needed. _

_In the morning, Jack couldn't face talking to John, so sent a text saying that he needed time alone, and for him not to contact, whether it was life or death. A week had passed and he had not heard from John, so decided to head back to the flat and get some clothes, as the auditions was in two days. When he opened the door, he was mortified by what he was, the place looked a war zone; empty bottles of whiskey, beer cans, takeaway boxes, and smelt like a sewer. John was sprawled across the sofa, looked like he hadn't slept, let alone washed, in days. Jack left him a note saying that things had changed, and needed to do this on his own. He didn't need someone like John to constantly hound him, and control his life. With that, he left and headed off to the audition._

It had been two days, and the auditions were in full swing, Jack had just finished his first song, and was having a break, waiting to be called in for his next performance, when his mobile bleeped, John.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset, or hurt you. I love you so much that I didn't want to lose you, please forgive me for whatever I did wrong, I am truly sorry'

Annoyed and confused by what John had said, he deleted the message and headed back to waiting area, when he was called in for his next song. He gave it his all, and felt strange inside, like he was giving his last performance for the one's he loved, feeling a cold shiver at both sides, he finished his number and headed out to tearfull Andy. He explained that there had been an accident, his parents had been in a car crash, a drunk driver had ploughed into them, head on, both were in hospital, critical condition. The driver had been arrested by police and place into custody.

Jack immediately dropped everything, and headed to the hospital, asked to see the doctor dealing with his parents, but was to be only greeted with 'We are truly sorry Mr Harkness'.

Jack broke down, tears flooded his eyes, unable to speak, or stand he collapsed to the floor. Andy was at his side when he came around, the doctors explained what had happened to his parents, and the police were unable to conduct an interview, dur to the drivers state, but are appealing for witnesses.

Weeks after the crash, Jack received a phone call from the police, stating that the driver had confessed, and was being charged with not only drink driving, but also death by dangerous driving, and was to be sentence to 4 ½ years imprisonment.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had lost his partner, his family, his chance of a singing career, and now his life. He was at the bottom. He remembered his father once telling him something the last time he felt like this, saying, _'Life is never a straight path, Jack, there will always be obstacles blocking our goals. When you hit that particular barrier, look at it, study the situation your in. There is always around, it may not be the best, but whatever the outcome, the path will continue._

So he took his fathers advise, packed his things, said goodbye to Andy, and said that if John was to ask after him, tell him to go to hell, and stay out of his life. With that he headed for a new life in America, a clean slate, not knowing what he was to face.

_Present Day_

Jack hung up the phone, checked the time and then called for a taxi, still had plenty of time before the flight, but wanted a good breakfast. Once the taxi was ordered, he made a finale phone call.

'Hey Yan, it's Jack. I know you won't be awake just yet, and hope that your dreaming of me. I also know that if all goes well this weekend, things will change for the both of us, that's if you still want me. I love you so much Ianto, and I'll see you when I get home, my beautiful Welshman'

However, he was unaware of what was about to unfold…..


	11. Chapter 11

'Who was that?' questioned Tosh, already knowing the answer.

'Jack, he must be leaving soon'

'Right, so are you then. It's an on-line check in service, so all you need to do is present this boarding ticket to the check in desk and that's it. Are you sure you still want to go through with this, I mean it is all speculation and third hand info, and coming from a sick, insane man, there isn't much truth in it, Ianto'

'Tosh, I'll be fine, I think. And I need to face my demons, if its not true then I came come home and relax, if true….'

Tosh hugged Ianto, and kissed his forehead, as he picked up things and headed for the taxi waiting outside.

All sorts of things were going through his mind, as the ride moved through early morning traffic. He had never felt so in-love in his life with anyone other than Jack, no he must face that his lover was going behind his back. But to trust the words of the ex, the jealous, psychotic man who would be John Hart, he had his doubts. All relationships have been disasters for Ianto, always being one who has been cheated on. He had never found the right person, always seemed to go for the wrong type, but this was a first time he felt this way for a man, was he ready for this, to spend his life with a man, he loved him, he knew this. But was it the right time.

Thankfully the trip to the airport was short, due to the lack of traffic at this time in the morning, there was no queue, and no sign of Jack either. He made his way to the check in desk, presented his documents, and went straight through to departures. The flight was on-time and wasn't long before he boarded the plane. He requested a seat at the rear of the plane, so that he could see everyone who boarded, after a few minutes he saw Jack step onto the plan, and his heart skipped a beat. He loved this man so much, but needed the truth. He was cursing himself for not trusting, and wounded why the hell he didn't do the simplest thing; just ask the question. But it was to late to back out now, as the last passenger had entered, and the air steward was locking the doors.

The flight was short and no sooner did they have there round of tea and coffee's, the plane was back on the ground - Ianto waited behind, enough to see where Jack was , not to close to be seen…

Jack headed to the collection point and waited for his bags, at the ever so slow carousel.

'How is it when you check on first, your bags always seem to be last coming off' He thought to himself.

Never the less, he continued to the exit, but stopped in his tracks, feeling someone following, he turned around. No-one. He knew John would be around, if knew of his auditions, then he sure would know where to find him. He exited the building and hailed a taxi, as he sat in the back, the butterflies started in his stomach.

'This is it.' He thought to himself. 'Time to make an impression'

Jack was never the one to get nervous, but the last time he was in this situation, things didn't turn out well, and he sure wasn't wanting a repeat of it. He read through the lyrics, studied them, sang word from word in his head, time and time again. Before he knew it, they had arrived at the destination, he paid the driver and took a deep breathe.

'You'll be fine' He told himself 'After today, it's all me and Ianto, whatever happens'

As he approached the main lobby, he saw a see of people, whom like himself, seemed on edge. There single performers to groups of boys and girls, some who had musical instruments. He sat in the corner of the room and listened to some of the singers, competition, before him.

As he listened, he pulled out his wallet and took a photo of him and Ianto. It was taken just after their first night together. That day had been perfect.

The sun had been shinning, so they decided to head for the coast, and spend the day on the beach, to catch some of the summer sun. They lay in each others arms for a while enjoying one anothers company, then decided to hire a boat. Jack knew a little cove just off the main beach, the one where you knew was there if you were looking for it. Jack had packed a picnic, along with strawberries and cream, and a bottle of wine. The little cove catered it's own mini beach, looking out to sea. They once again, lay in each others arms, watching the sun set the sky on fire as it settled over the horizon. It was an amazing sight, along with Ianto in his arms, half naked. He took a snap shot of them both, it was the perfect day.

'JACK!'. A man shouted, breaking him from his thoughts.

As Jack looked up, he saw a face that could melt a thousand hearts.

'Andy, my god, I didn't recognise you for minute, certainly changed since last time'

'It's been a while old friend, come here'

Jack embraced Andy, with nervous energy flowing through him, and gave his friend a kiss, like old times.

'The set up here isn't as I expected, I thought more…..Flash!'

'Flash!, it's not the bleedin "X-Factor" or "America's Got Talent" you know' he laughed as they both sat down.

'I know, I know, I just thought it would have been advertised more, but I suppose only the people who were auditioning would know about it'

It's all low key, the music producers didn't want the press to find out, until they have signed a new act, rumour has it they are looking for one male and female, and group to sign, so you've got a good chance'

Fingers crossed, so it's the same as last time then, find out in a few weeks or so?

'Yep, exciting stuff or what!' Andy squealed.

'Definitely, but I'm nervous as hell'

'You'll be fine, anyway lets head into the other room, it's quieter in there, reserved for the one's auditioning, and have a catch up chat'

From the main lobby, they headed through some double doors, which if you turned right you would go to the hotel rooms, left to the other conference rooms. The small room was quite, only a handful of 'acts' and their agents were in here.

'So, how have things been since, well, you know' Andy asked cautiously.

'Fine to be honest, it was hard at first, settling into a new life, after _his_ actions, but, once I got my feet on the ground, made new friends, got into the PR business, for a company, and met someone special to my heart'. Jack casually said, as he sip water from his cup.

'Come again, since when, you never mentioned this in your e-mails or phone calls'

'Didn't I, why Andy I am sooo terribly sorry' Jack chuckled. 'His name is Ianto, from Wales, over here for a year out of study, as a chef I have you know, and he is quite possibly the most gorgeous man I have ever met in my life, he's the one, I know it'

'Wow, he sounds perfect Jack, I envy you. So what about….'

'John, he's raised his head a few times, knew that I was here in America, not sure how he found out, and kept following me, wanting to get back together, told him a few home truths, and I think he got the picture, disappeared for a while, then Ianto turns up and he comes out of the woodwork. I saw home outside the place that Ianto is staying at a few month ago, but I don't think he saw him.'

'Be careful Jack, you me both know what he is capable of.' Andy mentioned

'I know, that's why when everything is over, and sign the dotted line please, I'm coming clean with Ianto, telling him everything'.

'Your telling me he doesn't know about John?'. Andy asked with a worried tone.

'No, and to my knowledge the haven't come across one anther, god only knows what sadistic mind games he'd play'.

They sat and chatted a while longer, about random things in general, when they heard a name being called.

'Jack Harkness to Conference Room 1, Jack Harkness to Conference Room 1'

'Oh…Dear…God…This is it!'

'As they say in theatre, Break a leg'


	12. Chapter 12

**The next instalment of 'The Gap Year'**

**I'm on a roll here so expect more soon…..**

**For the record, I don't own anything, Torchwood, Westlife nor Take That. (If I did, I would be spoilt for choice - if you know what I mean ;D)**

Ianto kept his distance at all times, and found himself doubting the 'tales' that John had said, there was never any indication of Jack going behind his back, he did wonder how may training exercises someone had to have in a year, surely not this many, but it was an up and coming Accommodation group , and Jack did say that there was big things to come. All this because one small minded man, who he didn't trust, kept plaguing him, he needed to know what the hell was going on, cheating or not.

'It would have so much easier to ask Jack' Ianto muttered to himself.

He didn't pack any clothes, so he headed straight out to the taxi rank.

'Knights Residence, please' He told the driver.

'Sure thing mate. You auditioning too?

'Sorry?'

'Auditioning, took loads of people there today, there's a music auditioning session happening, my niece is hoping to get noticed by one of these producers guys, she's only 16, but she's amazing'

'No, I'm not auditioning, couldn't sing to save my life, just meeting a friend. What's your niece called?' Ianto asked, trying to concentrate on something else.

'Sarah Jane, it's a life long dream for her, to become a singer'

'Well, I hope she does well'

'So do I mate, well here we are, the Knights Residence'

'Thanks, and keep the change'

Ianto got out of the taxi and made his way up to the hotel, and headed towards the bar, found a seat in the corner, with a good view of the lobby.

There certainly was a lot of people here, men and women in business suits, holiday goers, and stand - out - from - mile - tourists. But there more people with instruments, and most were heading towards a double door, headed "Conference Rooms 1-5".

He caught the eye of a waiter and order a club soda, he could feel everyone's anxiety, or was that just his. He sipped on his drink and heard a familiar name come across the loud tannoy _"Sarah Jane to Conference Room 1"_. He saw a young lady stand up and straighten her dress, picked up a guitar, and head through the doors.

'Good luck'. Ianto said to himself.

After 10 minutes, Sarah emerged from the other room, smiling from ear to ear, must have been good news.

He watched her leave with a spring in her step, and noticed another man enter, it was Jack.

Ianto slumped down in chair, hoping that he wouldn't be seen, and prayed he didn't come in his direction. Thankfully he went to the other side of the lobby, and sat with his body at an angle. Ianto noticed that he had pulled out a photo from his wallet, he knew what this was, a smiled widely when Jack place a kiss on it.

The smile soon faded, when he herd Jack's name being shouted, but not from a tannoy, but another man. He looked over and saw young, late 20's early 30's, man, with wavy, dirty blonde hair, approach Jack. He stood up, as they embraced, and held each other for several seconds, then they kissed one another.

Ianto sat feeling hopeless, not wanting to move, but at the same time run over a punch the living daylights out of this man.

He tried to evaluate the situation, maybe they are good friends, work colleagues on the same training course, yes that was it. But he didn't move, he needed to see more. Jack and this other man sat and chatted, laughed, slight touching of each other, was that Jack flirting, they way he used to do with him, it can't be, can it? Ianto's head was going to explode.

When they both got up, Jack had his arm around the mans waist, he said something that made the other man laugh, uncontrollably, as they headed to the hotel rooms, not the conference suites, where these exams were to take place.

Ianto had saw enough, he ran fro the hotel lobby, shaking with anger and hurt, confusion, then the tears fell. He didn't know what to do anymore, he felt like standing in the middle of the on-coming traffic, to take his pain away.

He felt a hand on his arm, pulling him back to cruel reality.

'Ianto, you alright' the voice said.

Even with his glazed with tears, he knew _that_ voice, it could never be mistaken.

'Get the hell away from me, now' he screamed, as he shoved John away from him.

'What's wrong Ianto, what's happened'. But John knew exactly what was wrong.

'Don't, just leave me alone, I can't handle you harassing me any longer, if it's Jack you want, then have him'. Ianto spat.

'Ianto, wait. At least talk to him before you leave'. John shouted behind him.

But it was to late, Ianto was already in the taxi heading back to the airport, back the house. But what he didn't realise is, that if he had only waited five more minutes, then he would have know the truth….. _"Jack Harkness to Conference Room 1"_

When he arrived back, Ianto shoved whatever he had to hand in a suitcase, Tosh had already told Owen where he had been and what had happened, he was fuming that Jack could do such a thing, especially to his best friend.

They both tried so hard to convince Ianto to stay, and talk to Jack when he got back, but nothing anyone would say would stop him from leaving. He had too many broken hearts in his life, and this was the finale blow. He needed to be away from this, from him, he was heading back home, to Cardiff.

Jack stood in front of the panel after performing his final song, his own composure, dedicated to his parents called 'Please Remember Me', he told the panel that he was a singer/songwriter, and that last was his own work. They seemed impressed, and were relieved that they had heard something different, other than bad version's of 'Westlife's - Flying without Wings' and 'Take That's - How Deep is Your Love', so much so, one of the agents turned to Jack and said, "keep your phone near".

He left the room feeling relieved that it was over and done with, and excited that he could be on of the chosen one's. Andy was sitting perched on the edge of his seat, legs twitching madly as he watched Jack leave the room, at first he thought that hadn't been liked, but when Jack smiled, that's was enough for him.

'Well….' Andy quizzed.

'Bloody petrified, but I think I won them over, they said "keep your phone near".

'God, what'd I tell you, now we wait. I think these is a good time for pre celebration drink, come on lets go'

They both left the hotel and were about to cross the road when they came across John.

'For the love of god, this has to stop, I mean it John!' Jack blurted out.

'Oh, I'm sorry I thought when we great people, it's usually "Hi" or "Hello" Jack, _Andy_, how the devil are you.'

'Was fine until you showed up, what the hell are doing here'.

'I was in the neighbourhood, catching up with some _friends_ and then decided to go get something to eat, how about you Jack, how'd the audition go?'

'None of your concern, _John_.' Andy piped in before Jack said something.

'Oh, sorry, didn't realise you were called _Jack_, his bodygaurd, are we, or pet dog' John sneered back, he hated Andy, more than Ianto.

'You little…'

Jack stepped between Andy and John before someone got hurt, as much as he would love to see John in pain, and a busted nose, he wasn't worth it…..yet.

'Andy, come on, don't stoop to his level, lets get that drink'. He requested and he pulled Andy back to his side.

'Well, then, I suppose I won't be joining you then, well done with the audition, and Jack…I just want you to know that, I've always loved you and still do'.

'Leave John, now, before I'm the one that floors you'

With that, John left, leaving the two men feeling worried, not that the fact he was here, but of him being so smug. They brushed it off, and headed to the nears bar, and ordered some drinks.

'Why'd you stop me from hitting him Jack' Andy finally asked.

'Well, for starters, I didn't fancy getting locked up for the night, in some rotten prison cell, and second, I would have rather done it'

'He's becoming obsessed with you, you need to put a stop to it, and soon, because if you are serious about Ianto, then he's just going to get in the way. Anyway speaking of such person, are you going to tell him, now'

'Yes, when I get back, I'm going to come clean about everything, I mean the life of Jack Harkness. And I'm going to ask him something aswell…I'm going to ask him to marry me!'

'WHAT!, are you serious, this is fantastic!' Andy screamed, causing a number of people to turn their heads.

'Yes, I'm being serious, I love him Andy, I really wouldn't know what to do without him, I have much more to live for now, something to look forward to when I wake up, everything is falling into place. I need this, I need Ianto'.

'This is great, well here's to the future music sensation, and heart throb, also to Mr Harkness-Jones, cheers!….WEDDING PLANS! Please let me help, please, you know how much I love stuff like this, there'll be catering, music….

'Whoa, stop, I haven't asked him yet, wait till I get a "YES", before we plan that far ahead' Jack butted in before Andy got carried away.

'Your right, get the weekend over, then ask him, then ring me ASAP'

'Will do'

They carried on drinking throughout the night, and spoke more about the wedding, but what Jack didn't realise is, that Ianto is at the airport waiting to return to Cardiff…


	13. Chapter 13

**OK folks, yes I disappeared for a while, but here I am with the second last instalment of The Gap Year, hope you been happy with how things have turned out, not the fact that I am hopeless at keeping every chapter updated within reasonable time periods, and keeping you's waiting. Enjoy!**

Jack was sitting in the canteen of the recording studio going over one of his songs for the his first album, making a few adjustments here and there.

His first ever song was released a few days ago and was creating quite a stir among local radio stations, and it was now being broadcast overseas.

His mind started to wander, back to 3 months ago, and began to think how things were perfect, how he had the perfect man in his life, the greatest friends he could ever imagine, and his dream career; then it all comes crashing down in front of him.

Sarah Jane, the 16 year old guitar player, had latched onto Jack, and he became an uncle to her, she was still young and living in a dream world, but was very naïve and didn't quite know what to do, so the two of them had each other for company. She came over and placed a coffee on the table, then sat next to him, breaking him out of thoughts.

"Hey, anywhere nice in them thoughts of yours?" she asked, knowing what the answer would be. Jack had told her everything that had happened those 3 months ago.

He sat alone in the hotel bar, staring at the glass of whiskey in front of him, when she asked what was wrong, why so sad after having the chance of a lifetime fulfilled. And he broke down, to a 16 year old, everything came out.

"You know what Sarah, this was supposed to be the greatest day of my life and now I don't know what to do, I'm lost without him and I don't even know why he left, Tosh, Owen, Tommy, Diane, they've all turned their backs to me, what the hell happened…"

"I dunno Jack" Sarah replied, placing an arm around his shoulder, "but from what you told me about Ianto, I think the reason he would leave if something bad happened, and couldn't face it, maybe this John guy got to him, you did say he was hanging around a lot"

"But why leave without at least talking to me first, I just wish I could somehow reach him, tell him everything, but I don't have any contact details, where he's living, nothing"

Jack sighed and took a sip of his coffee, nothing like Ianto's poison. He looked at his watch and it was time to start the recording, and headed down to the sound room and got started.

**3 Months Earlier **

It was Sunday morning, and Jack had the hangover from hell. He had been shopping on the Saturday with Andy, wanting to buy something nice, like an engagement ring for Ianto, when he got a phone call from one of the music companies. Apparently they were eager to sign their new artists, and they knew who they liked, Jack being one of them. He was the solo male artist, there was also Sarah Jane, the 16 year old guitar player, then a mixed group called The Reborn, Jack was speechless, so Andy took control of the situation. They were needed back at the hotel, so they could have meeting, and discuss what was expected to happen. There was loads of information to take in, and plenty of documents and contracts to sign.

They had finished early that evening and were told to wait for a further phone call, confirming dates for recording their first single.

This was Jacks dream and it was coming true and it was time to celebrate, again!

They all went out for a lavish meal, Sarah Jane and her parents joined them, along with The Reborn group. The only person missing was Ianto, he really missed him, but didn't want to go back to soon, he wanted to surprise him, and he was looking forward to seeing his expression.

As he managed to get out of bed, there was a knock at his hotel room door.

'Good morning, Mr - I'm - going - to - a - HUGE - STAR - Harkness!'

If there was one thing that he couldn't understand about Andy, was that he could out drink everyone, and still look fresh as a daisy in the morning.

'I feel like death, I don't think I've ever been that drunk in my life, what the hell happened last night' groaned Jack as he went back into his room to freshen up.

'Oh nothing much, there was some slight flirting, from the other party, but you saw it coming, and with my help, pushed the guys and girls away. Your going to have to get used to the attention now Jack, especially when your going be massive, world - wide, star hopefully!'

'Flirting?'

'Ah ha, but you kept going on about Ianto, so I think they finally got the point, he'll have to get used to this… that's if your still going to propose?'

'Of course I am, that's why I have this' Jack pulled out a small box from his case and opened it. It was white gold banded ring, with a heart engrave on the outside, and along to inner side, said "Forever in my Heart".

'My god, Jack, it's beautiful, he'd better say "yes".'

'So do I'

They had only a few hours before they were due at the airport, so they quickly packed and headed down for breakfast, making sure that they had all the documents, both plane and his next career, hailed a taxi and they were off.

He was eager to get home, to see his sweetheart, and tell him everything, he wanted Ianto to be apart of his life, and much more.

There was something different about Ianto's place that evening when Jack pulled up onto the driveway. There were no lights, no laughter, seemed cold. Beside the no one at home feeling, he checked anyway. When he tried the door it was locked and no-body answered. He tired Inato's mobile but it was switched off.

"Strange" He thought to himself, "Ianto's phone never switched off, he knew I was coming home today"

He headed to his car, when a voice that he would love to get rid of, piped up.

"No-ones home, they all left on Saturday night, pretty upset by what the neighbours have told me" John sneered.

"For the fucks John, don't you ever learn, keep away, and what the hell do you mean by "upset"? Jack didn't want to hang around with John here, but something in the way he was acting made him feel uneasy and sick.

"They say that eye candy got out of a taxi pretty distraught looking, apparently he'd been to the city, followed you infact, he must have saw something and headed back here, got back home and staggered to the door, then within an hour, had cases in his hand, with, who are they, ah that's right, Tosh and Owen begging him to stay, off to the airport I think. Not sure of the full story, but something was said about not being able to trust _you_ and that _you _used him. He seemed like a nice guy, but I didn't want you to get hurt, after all, he was only going to here for a year, and I thought that if I _intervened…."_

John didn't get to finish his sentence, as the next thing he knew there was a fist heading toward his face, and now he was lying on the ground, covered in blood looking up at Jack.

"You sick - minded - deviant - bastard, what the fuck did you do, take this as a warning, if I have lost Ianto from my life all because of you, then I will come back and kill you" Jack stormed off to his car and sped off, leaving a trail of dust in Johns bloody heap.

He headed straight to Tommy's and tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't let him in, saying that Tosh was upset, and for his own sake, keep away from Owen, who was out looking for Jack. He didn't want to know what had gone on, only that Tosh was moving in with him, and it would be best if he could leave them be, until things had settled down, and so that Tosh could speak to Ianto properly.

Jack was dazed, what the hell DID John do and say, his mind raced, going over little things from previous months, trying to get an idea of what might have triggered this, making Ianto up and leave without a single word or reason. Him turning up on Ianto's doorstep, following Jack, knowing about his auditions, he knew that Ianto didn't know this part,. Then Ianto being awkward that last night they had together, questions about the "training". Did he know _something_, had John contacted him, played with his insecurity, told him lies. Jack had to get to Rose, she might be the only person left to talk to.

However, he only got the same response, the only piece of information he got was that Ianto left a letter, saying he was leaving, and it was all Jack, playing him behind his back, all these "training sessions" for work, and how he had followed him, watched Jack and another man go into one of the hotel rooms together.

At this point, Jack had it figured out, it was _Andy_ who he was with, and they went to another suite, quieter area where there were other acts. That's what Ianto saw, John must have said that he was cheating on him, and these "training" things were a lie.

"And John must have followed me, how else could he have known about my auditions and where I was at, none of you guys knew, I didn't want to build everyone's hopes up, then not getting signed." Jack finally said to a now very angry and pissed off Rose Tyler.

"I swear to god, if I ever come across that scheming little shit-bag, I will torture him till he begs for me to kill him" Rose said with her fist clenched.

"He knows not to show he face around me" Jack replied.

"Good, oh and Jack" Rose said, "How _did_ the auditioning go?"

"I going to be Ianto's star"


	14. Chapter 14 Pt 1

**The Gap Year, part 1 of the finale chapter of this story, even though I was lagging, I have had fun writing it, and has anyone watched Torchwood Miracle Day. OMG! Hope there is another season, even thought our Ianto is not there, I'm still a fan. **

_Present Day, Cardiff, England_

It was 3 months to the date of that particular incident at the hotel. Ianto ran out of the taxi and straight upstairs, grabbed whatever he could. Tosh and Owen knew something had happened, but he wasn't making any sense whilst dragging a case downstairs. They got him to calm down after a while and he told them everything, they tried to convince Ianto to stay and confront him when Jack returned, but Ianto didn't want to face him. He needed to get away from the place where he had so many memories, which now seemed like nightmares. He needed to go home, to Cardiff…

In the month that followed Jack had tried desperately to contact Ianto, phone, text, e-mail, letter, you name it, but nothing seemed to reach him. Ianto had changed all his contact details and moved to a flat nearer the city centre.

Tosh an Owen had moved out of the house as well, Tosh got a promotion along with Tommy and now they were living together, not to far away from the holiday home. Owen had found a studio apartment, near to the hospital, and continued with his studies for the medical career he hoped for.

Ianto on the other hand had finally got his dream job as a chef; it may not be a fancy restaurant, but a lovely little place overlooking Cardiff Bay, and was becoming very popular.

It was Friday morning, 5:30am to be precise, and it was going to be one hell of a hectic weekend. When he had finished work 3 nights ago, he looked over the booking forms; the end of August certainly has a lot of birthdays and anniversaries, that's for sure.

He went into the kitchen of his small flat, made himself a coffee and sat in front of his laptop, deciding whether it was time to re-contact Tosh and Owen. He had cut himself off from everyone, changed all his contact details and phone numbers, he just couldn't face having people talking to him about Jack, he needed his space and this was the best way, but now he felt alone, and didn't like it.

Before he'd left, Tosh gave him her works e-mail, said just to keep incase he wanted to chat, without the others knowing. He missed the gang, and Jack, felt like he had lost a limb, without his Jack at his side, holding, and kissing him, making him feel loved.

He made his decision and fire up the e-mails and sent Tosh a message, he told her about his new job as a chef, his new flat, not that compared to the house over there, and how he missed them. He didn't want to ask about Jack, not just yet anyway. Ianto hit the send button and got his things together, and headed off to work. It was going be a long night.

Sure enough, 10pm and a 15 hour shift later, Ianto was finished, no issues and all in all a very some shift with many birthdays, anniversaries and wedding proposal's, what a night, and many compliments were passed his way.

He got back to the flat, exhausted, dumped his things the hallway, and went into the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, and switched on the radio, it was the usual, "bang-bang-boom-boom" noise for a better word, so he turned the station over where a wonderful song was playing, the mans voice was soothing, and Ianto listened to the words, meaningful ones, of hurt and forgiveness, then for no reason at all Ianto felt there hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on edge with this beautiful song. It reminded him of Jack, then he thought back of the times they spent together, their first date, romantic meals, picnics on the beach, being held in his arms, those lips kissing him…..

"Ring Ring" came from the phone in the hall.

"Shit" Ianto jumped as he came to from his trance, he got up turned the music down and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Ianto, how the devil are you mate, we thought you had died or something" the male voice replied.

"No, I may have dropped off the face of the earth, trying to find myself again, but I'm doing OK, considering, how are you _Owen_"

"Not too bad either, you'll get there soon enough, I didn't believe Tosh when she said you'd been in touch, so how's the job, cooked for any famous faces?"

"The job is fantastic, like I said in the e-mail it's what I've been waiting for, might be moving to London, then I'll have plenty of famous people to cook for then" Ianto laughed.

"Well hold on to the moving to London part first, I need you for something" Owen stated.

"And what would that be"

"Come back to America" Owen cautiously said.

"Owen, look, I told you and Tosh why I won't go back, and I don't want those memories again"

"I know you don't want to have to face your demons, but your saying you won't come back, not even for Tosh and Tommy's _**engagement**_?"

"Hang on, WHAT? WHEN!" Ianto shouted down the phone.

"Two days ago, mate, all proper and everything, even down on the one knee, it was sweet. He and Tosh had a BBQ, for their promotion, had a handful of people, Diane, Rose, few from the company and the hospital"

Ianto didn't want to mention Jack, so moved on quietly.

"God Owen this is fantastic news, I'm so happy for them"

"So will that be a "yes" to the invite, cos we also made your assistance for the arrangements and catering"

"I thought there would be a catch, you know I wouldn't miss this event for the world, plus leaving you in charge with food, you'd end up killing them!"

"I can cook, sort of, but anyway, cheers mate, she'll be pleased to see you, now, the tickets have been sorted for you, all you need to do is collect the for check-in, 3 days from now, don't be late"

"I won't, see you in 3 days"

Owen hung up the, with a smile on his face and turned to the man behind him.

"Well, is he coming?"

"Yes, he's coming…_Jack"_

"Thank god, thank you Owen" Jack sighed.

"Now, tell him everything and I mean _everything, _about John, the auditions, and about you being a bloody pop-star. Then he might understand why things happened the way they did, it might take a while to get his head around it all, but give him time, and space"

"I know, and I will tell him, I just hope he doesn't do a runner when at the airport"

"Then I'll pick him up, OK"

"Owen, you're a star"

"Correction, _YOU _are the star, and for all this I expect a lot of VIP passes to any and all concerts, deal?"

"Deal, see you at the party, and Owen, thanks again, this means so much"

Ianto was feeling a little uneasy heading back to America, he had only just got over Jack, now he might have to face the fact of seeing him again, if it wasn't the fact of his best mate getting married, then he would have not even thought of returning to that place again. But this was Tosh and Tommy, he needed to be there, so he grabbed his case and off to the airport it was. The taxi pulled up outside and off he went, it was a 10 minute ride to the airport, he dialled Owen's number to let him know he was leaving. As he was waiting from him to answer, he heard the song that played last night on the radio…..

_If I could have the world_

_I wouldn't want it,_

_If I could have fame and fortune_

_I'd said no,_

_The only thing I want is your love._

_I would rather have that_

_Than anything this world has to offer_

_But I can't tell you,_

_How bad it hurts_

_To watch you fall apart._

Those lyrics were meant for someone, who was hurting inside, and Ianto completely understood the meaning of it, as he to was hurting, the song was about to come to an end, when he heard Owen's voice.

"Hey mate, sorry didn't answer straight away, trying to juggle a lot of things at the minute"

"Ah no worries, it was just to say that I've left, and en-route to the airport"

"Great news, I'll be picking up, so, we'll see you soon, and it's gonna be great having you back here"

"Can't wait to see you all, I've missed you's all"

He hung and tried to hear if that mystery song was playing, sadly it was replaced by someone, who Ianto tried to work out if it was a boy or girl singing, but one thing for sure, it was bloody awful.

Inato was having a case of deja-vu. It was coming up to the year mark since all 3 of them had landed at the airport, and all these memories were flooding back. He was feeling sick to the stomach, felt like getting on the next plane home.

"Pull yourself together Ianto" he said to himself, grabbing his suitcase.

It was pretty early in the morning and was surprised to Owen looking rather fresh and awake. But he look good, and pleased to see his friend.

"Owen, how you been, god I've missed you" Ianto said as he pulled into Owen's hug.

"Not gonna lie mate, it's been tough without you here, _A LOT _has changed since you left, but you're here, and that's the main thing, and Tosh is going to be over the moon that you're back"

"Not _back, _back, only here for two weeks remember, then home, to Cardiff, back the job of my dreams. Only here for Tosh and Tommy's engagement, and the fact that you couldn't find a perfectly decent cater for the evening" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"That's the whole reason I called you, Ianto, in any case, would you rather have some else do the organising for an event like this or yourself"

With that said, they both headed out of the lobby and to the car, Owen took Ianto's bag, he got out his phone whilst Ianto was in the car.

"_He hasn't done a runner and in the car, so keep calm and all will come together, plus our __**friend**_ _has shown up, just like you said."_


End file.
